1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer server system, and more particularly to a server of the computer server system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems are commonly used to process and store data and information in networks in the art. Typically, a computer server system includes a cabinet and multiple servers mounted in the cabinet. Each of the servers includes an enclosure, a plurality of electronic components and fans accommodated in the enclosure. The fans are configured for cooling the heat generated by the electronic components during operation.
As information technology continues to rapidly progress, old servers are continually required to be updated with new ones, to enhance the processing capacity of the computer server system. In this situation, the fans in the old servers are discarded together with the fans installed therein whether they are competent or not in heat dissipating for the new servers because the new servers generally have an internal layout different from that of the old servers. Thus, it is a waste for the fans, and accordingly the cost for updating the servers is increased.
Accordingly, what is desired is a server of a computer server system which can overcome the above-described limitations.